geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexagon Force
Hexagon Force is the sixteenth level of Geometry Dash. It is the last of the six levels to have an 'Insane' difficulty prior to Update 2.1. Description The level is hexagon-themed, hence the name. It is the first level to introduce the dual portal which creates a copy of the player. Also, slopes make their first appearance there, which can slide the player diagonally. It also formally introduces the normal-speed and the slow-speed portals. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 22%, and is collected as the ball. Upon encountering a short ramp, flip gravity to get the secret coin and touch a yellow jump pad. *The second secret coin is located at 72%, and is collected as the ship. You will encounter an obstacle at the bottom. Immediately go through there to get it. *The final secret coin is at 97%, and is collected as the ship. You will encounter the last large obstacle with an opening in it. Fly through it carefully. Walkthrough Clearing the dual sections The introduction of the dual portal brings yet another challenge to increasingly difficult levels. It is almost always overwhelming when first encountered, but like all things can be beaten once properly understood. What is especially important to know is that practice makes perfect, ''and coincidentally, there is a practice mode which provides the opportunity to make it perfect, all down to experience. Take advantage of practice mode to correctly learn the maneuvers. Another incredibly useful tip is to ''focus on only one icon. Trying to track two things at once is already harder than what the level really is, therefore determining at which points movements occur in order to efficiently control both icons. Cube sequence The dual cube section is divided into two segments. Three successive jumps from the first lower spikes with a pause, followed by another three jumps clears the first segment. When launched into the second segment, begin with two synchronized jumps on jump rings. Next, direct attention to the lower cube, and jump when aligned with the indicator arrow and once more from the jump ring. Immediately direct attention to the upper cube and do the same, keeping accurate to the position of the second arrow. This can be particularly difficult to time correctly, so remember to practice to improve understanding. Four jumps from the first arrow. This completes the cube sequence. First ship sequence Never try to focus on both ships. They are normally symmetrically aligned and therefore focusing on one will safely navigate the other. From the dual cube section, quickly hold down to send each ship towards the sides of the map before they are directed to the center, and remain there to avoid the spiked walls. Prepare to dodge a central obstacle, then shift to the center for a moment before pressing apart again, where you can rest as the ships travel along a safe divider through the middle, emerging to complete the sequence. Ball sequence As well as being difficult to maneuver, the balls are also in the mini form. The way the game mechanics work means the speed remains constant in both enlarged and mini-states, making the mini-state appear considerably faster in comparison. Due to this, it serves to know exactly what happens to both balls since there is not enough time to interpret the position of obstacles as they arrive. From the UFO sequence, the balls must pass over a small gap by switching sides just a moment after changing form. What happens next is the lower ball is launched into the air, and in that time the upper ball must flip twice over an oncoming saw before the launched ball lands. There is an indicator arrow which marks the first flip point before having to return immediately once clear of the saw. In a similar manner, the lower ball must flip over a saw while the upper ball is sent airborne. Take care after as both balls are swiftly launched by jump pads onto several synchronized jump rings very quickly. It can also occur that the balls are sent there themselves prematurely from switching gravity, and sometimes having both balls share a single jump ring if the timing is slightly out. The sequence can still be cleared safely, approaching another ship sequence while still in the mini form. Second ship sequence This section is much shorter, and this time, the ships are in the mini-state from the ball section. As before, only focus on one ship and stay on the side on the map before dodging two spiked projections. Third ship sequence This is arguably the most difficult of the dual sections, particularly because the ships are mini and slowed down, henceforth making the ascent and descent faster when tapped, making it hard to control. Located near the end of the level from the cube section, navigate them towards the center of the level, but be prepared to dodge a central obstacle, move towards the center again, and dodge another central obstacle before going back to the central portal to complete the sequence. Trivia *Even if this level was the first to formally introduce the normal and slow speed portals, the aforementioned portals were once only available for use in the editor in Update 1.7. *Hexagon Force takes 1 minute and 31 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 106 jumps. *Hexagon Force is the only level to end in slow speed. Errors *During the dual ball sequence, if timing it right, you can end up with a ship and a ball in the next dual sequence. *If the device's screen is wide enough, then the player might spot some missing decorational blocks in 34%-35%. Gallery HF-C1.png|First secret coin HF-C2.png|Second secret coin HF-C3.png|Third secret coin HexagonForceMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels